


Meet the Work Force

by jico448



Series: SCARF INC. [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the employees of SCARF INC. Home to some of the most narcissistic assholes Los Santos has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Linda

**Author's Note:**

> This story dose not say anything about who I am as a person. If anything, it has more to say about my fucked up friends.

Linda answers her phone after the first ring. She reads the caller I.D. and sees that Scarfman is calling. “Ya boss?” She motions to Gage, who was slurping Lindas synthetic cock, to get out from under the front desk.

“I’m bringing a fuck ton of coke to the tower, and I need you to set it up in the office. Also, prime Gage for us. Joe killed like, eight niggers and has a hard-on that could bend steel. If you don't, it'll be your ass he’ll porks.” The line was replaced with a monotone beep. Linda hung up the phone and looked to Gage.

“Bend over the desk.” Gage, being the office cock-sock, did so without question or hesitation. There Linda began work on unlocking the ripe treasure that was Gage's asshole under the company sign. 

SCARF INC.


	2. Blackjack

Scarfman watched the office come into view as the elevator doors opened. He entered the R&R room to the left to find Gage tided up like a slutty thanksgiving turkey. Scarfman smirked to himself as he saw Joe walk past him into the room. Scarfman backed out of the doorframe and let the door shut, hearing the audible click of the door soon after. Trying to drown out the sound of Joe’s happy-fun times, Scarfman calls for his assistent.

“LIIINDAAA!”

Linda cringes in her front desk at the eerie sound of her employer. She stands from her desk and walks over to the beckoning cry. She walked into the lounging area to see Blackjack slouched against the main couch with an almost empty bottle of gin in one hand and a glass in the other. She would only set her drink down to tend to the periodically itch she would get in her crotch. Scarfman was nearby, arms crossed over his chest. His black tinted helmet made it impossible to make his expression, and added to the ambiguity of his allies. 

“Whaddya want boss?”

“I need you to get Blackjack to get her shit together!” Both sets of eyes look to Blackjack as she lets out a gut wrenching belch. Scarfman walks to sit at his computer, leaving Linda to deal with the stoic alcoholic sitting on the couch. Linda begins by sitting next to Blackjack and starting a conversation.

“Why do you have to drink all the time?” Blackjack tears her eyes from the program on the television to give Linda an annoyed glance, then returns her gaze to the T.V.

“Because there's nothing better to do.” Linda bunches her hands at the childish comment. Then the previously locked door to the R&R room almost came off its hinges as Joe walked through its frame. This gave Linda an idea.

“Heeey when's the last time you talked to Gage?” To this, Blackjack set her drink down and sullied her way to the steamy sex dungeon. The door closed and the screaming began. No one could make Gage scream better than Blackjack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been me in another life.


	3. Joe Kurr

Joe Kurr dropped his sore rear-end onto the couch in front of the lounge room T.V. next to Linda. He picked up the remote and began furiously flipping through channels. His eyes, black and lifeless like a shark, scanned each and every channel, looking for something to hold his interest.

Linda stood up from the couch and walked away from the psychopath once the scent of his musk hit her, leaving Joe to his channel surfing. His eyes made it impossible it tell whether his focus was stagnant or vigilant. After ending up at the same channel he started on, he threw the remote behind himself, breaking the glass pane wall behind him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Linda screamed at Joe who had stormed into the storage closet. She banged on the door for him to come out. When no complainants came, she rushed to the compromise in the office in panic. She rushed to grab all the loose dollar bills flying around the stream of air coming from the missing pane. After grounding everything that was light enough to to take air in the wind current, Linda called for her boss. “Boss, what are you gonna do?”

Scarfman replies in a playful tone, “O Linda. You silly cunt. The question is, ‘What should YOU do about it’. The answer is… your problem”. Scarfman goes back to his computing. Soon after, The storage room door bursts open and Joe walks out wearing a parachute. He walks into the R&R room only to walk out with Gage tied up like he in fifty shades. With a parachute on his back and Gage strapped to his front, he jumps from the top floor. The street coming up fast, Joe pulls the chute just before splattering on the ground. They float to the ground, leaving only Gage’s glass shattering screech. Joe had his own ways of making Gage scream.


	4. Gage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gay. Just putting that out there.

Gage’s voice had been worn out by the time Joe untied him and kicked him out of the RV, naked and cum-ridin. He started walking from the trailer he had been captive in. He was used to being captive. He had been born into human trafficking. As he slowly over the years loss the youthfulness that made him sell better, his price also lost its zeros until there was only one left. With his last slave unwilling to sell, Scarfman taught Gage the way of the warlord and let him join the company. Scarfman was the closest thing to a father Gage ever had.

Gage’s reminiscing ended when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He went to feel the area, but he felt something pull out and the sharp pain came again in a different spot in his side. He collapsed to the ground and felt hands grop at his sides. He could hear a disgusted groan.

“What the fuck?!? This poor faggot doesnt even have clothes?” The robber stands up and quickly runs from the bleeding man on the ground.

Gage layed there for a while, hoping his life would finely drain from his body. But like everything in his life, he was disappointed to find that he had to live to see another day. Getting bored waiting to die, he got up and returned to his walk to Scarf headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sorry for the person this is based off of.


	5. Scarfman

Scarfman wakes up to the sound of the office door unlocking. He picks his head up from the desk to see the computer was just at as he left it. He pulled his golden desert eagle from the holster under his desk and rushed to the front door. He brings the hefty pistol to eye level at Linda.

“Good morning boss”

“I’ll still kill you”

“Sure you will”

Linda walks past Scarfman to his computer. Without sitting down, she started organizing email and pictures in a slideshow for Scarfman. Scarfman, not being able to read, had Linda organize all the jobs that that the company would do for that day. They had to be both beneficial and entertaining for the crew. After making a easy to understand slideshow with nothing but photo-stock images and ISIS videos, she made her way to her desk.

She was surprised to see Blackjack sitting on the couch in front of the still missing pane of glass with the rum this time. She wasn't there when Linda walked in so she wonders how blackjack got in. Linda sat at her desk like she did many times before. But this time was different. The silence that carried in the breeze from the outside felt alien, but welcome.

The memorable moment was lost when Joe came crashing into the T.V. room. Linda rushed to see Joe taking off a parachute and letting it fall out of the missing wall. Scarfman looks up from his computer to beckon his employees.

“Great! everyone‘s here. So-” Scarfman was interrupted by screaming over the intercom. “ Linda! Could you go get that?”

Not having a choice, Linda went to check the cameras to see Gage slumped against the door to the tower. “Its Gage. Do you want me to let him in?”

“Sure”

Gage sees the doors in the elevator opens to Scarfman standing in front of him. Scarfman grabs Gage by the neck and walks to the missing portion of the office, dangling him like he in The Lion King.

“You’re late again! What’s your excuse this time?!” Gage can only gasp for breath as he tries to escape. “Well…? You’re not even going to try this time?! Ok then!” Scarfman turns and throws Gage to the T.V. room floor, putting his desert eagle to his temple. “If you don’t want to take this job seriously, then you don’t get to do serious missions. If this wall isn't fixed by the time we get back from today's mission, I’ll keep throwing you out of it till it is fixed!

Gage only nods his head in agreement. Scarfman walks to his desk and sets his pistol down on it before sitting at it. He gives a glans to the two people sitting before him, getting their attention. Scarfman begins briefing his employs for today's activities. Afterwards, they watch as Scarfman opens the gun locker. Joe retrieves one shotgun from a variety of golden skinned weapons he owned. Blackjack pulled out a small AK, and a humongous revolver. Scarfman takes nothing out. He could always pull out whatever weapon he needs from his person.

Armed to the teeth, SCARF INC. heads out to wreak havoc in Los Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anyone to blame for this fic, it would have to be the person this character is based off of.


End file.
